I Miss You, Allison
by nakashima eru
Summary: Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu, jalan-jalan bersamamu, aku ingin kau di sampingku. Namun kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku. [Special For #MengheningkanCipta]


**I Miss You, Allison**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Teen Wolf**

 _by_ _Jeff Davis_

 **Rate T**

 **Drama, Hurt Comfort**

 **#MengheningkanCipta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lydia bersenandung saat menelusuri isi lemarinya. Tak tahu apa yang sedang ia cari, namun siapapun pasti mengerti saat itu hatinya tidak bisa dikatakan dalam kondisi bahagia. Terdengar jelas dari nada yang disenandungkannya, sebuah lagu tentang kerinduan.

Lydia memang gadis penggemar _fashion_. Melihat isi lemari merupakan sebuah pelarian baginya saat kondisi gundah. Namun saat ini melihat koleksi baju-baju indahnya takkan mampu memulihkan kondisi perasaannya. Lebih dari melihat, ia mencari-cari. Hingga ia tersenyum tulus namun berkesan perih saat mendapatkan sebuah jaket kulit hitam mengkilat.

Lydia mengelusnya pelan.

Sebuah titik bening turun di pipinya.

Tentu ada alasan kenapa Lydia menangisi sebuah jaket. Ia bukan gadis tolol dan konyol. Ia hanya rindu. Namun rindu yang amat sangat, menyerang hatinya nan tak tertahankan. Ia rindu sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada, yang kini sudah tiada.

 _Allison Argent._

Pemilik nama yang tertera di bagian dada sebelah kiri jaket itulah yang saat ini sangat ingin ia temui.

"Allison…." Lydia berkata lirih.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku belanja baju. Belanja sepatu. Membeli berbagai perhiasan. Aku ingin kita jalan-jalan bersama di New York seperti dulu." Lydia menyeka air matanya yang semakin deras.

Lydia tahu menangisi Allison tidak akan bisa membuat sahabat terbaiknya itu kembali.

Ia menarik nafas panjang. Lalu menghembuskannya. Ia masih mengamalkan cara menenangkan diri di saat tertekan yang pernah diajarkan Stiles saat masih _elementary school_ dulu.

Lydia memasangkan kembali gantungan baju ke jaket penuh kenangan itu dan dengan gerakan anggun menaruhnya di lemari. Sejenak ia memandang jaket itu dalam diam. Terbayang sosok Allison yang mengenakannya. Dan dengan berani ia membidikkan panah ke _werewolf_ jahat yang menjadi targetnya.

Lydia tersenyum. Namun kini sebuah senyum kecut ditampakkannya.

Ia menutup lemarinya setelah meraih gaun malam berwarna ungu bermotif bunga yang hendak dikenakannya untuk menghadiri sebuah acara. Acara dimana hanya ia dan para sahabat baiknya yang akan ada di sana.

Acara satu tahun peringatan kematian Allison Argent.

 **-0O0-**

"Hey, ternyata kau di sini juga." Lydia langsung menyapa seorang gadis yang datangnya bertepatan dengan kedatangannya setelah menutup pintu mobil ala gadis metropolitan.

"Oh, iya. Aku diundang Scott. Apa kalian tidak apa-apa jika aku ikut?" gadis berparas Asia—tepatnya Jepang— itu membalas Lydia dengan senyum dan sikap agak ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa Kira. Kau juga sahabat kami. Dan Allison pasti akan menganggapmu sahabatnya juga." Lydia merangkulkan lengan kanannya pada bahu Kira. Dua gadis jelita itu lalu memasuki kediaman keluarga Argent.

"Yo. Sepertinya kalian agak terlambat." Sebuah sapaan bernada sangat ramah.

"Stiles." Lydia melambaikan tangan berjari lentiknya pada pemuda yang sejak dulu naksir dirinya itu dengan lembut.

"Kau…baik-baik saja?" Stiles mendekat, bahkan ia hampir berbisik di telinga Lydia, berniat menanyakan alasan Lydia bermata sembab.

"Aku. Baik. Baik. Saja." Lydia berkata dengan nada penuh penekanan yang makna aslinya adalah 'Plis, jangan bahas mataku.'.

"Oh, ok. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu tertekan dengan suara-suara ghaib yang selalu menghantuimu, nona _Banshee_." Stiles berkata seperti itu bukanlah sarkas, juga bukan bermaksud memojokkan Lydia. Ia murni menghawatirkan gadis mungil kesayangannya itu.

"Oh, ini bukan masalah kemampuanku. Aku hanya menangisi Allison sebelum berangkat ke sini—Ow, Malia kau makan banyak sekali!" Lydia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan namun ia juga berusaha meyakinkan Stiles bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Dia sudah seperti itu sejak mulai memasuki rumah ini." Bagaikan seorang ibu yang sudah menyerah melihat anaknya main huujan-hujanan, Stiles mengangkat bahu melihat kelakuan Malia.

"Tapi dia terlihat manis dengan kerakusannya." Lydia tertawa geli.

"Ya! Dia memang manis, kan?" Stiles menyetujui.

Lydia menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ia melihat Scott berbincang-bincang dengan Kira di dekat jendela. Aura di sekitar mereka sangat hangat, membuat Lydia enggan untuk bergabung.

Terkadang Lydia sedikit merasa aneh dengan keintiman hubungan Scott dan Kira. Ia hanya belum begitu terbiasa dengan masa lalu, dimana perempuan yang ada di samping Scott hanyalah Allison. Namun Lydia berusaha keras menepis perasaan itu, yang ada saat ini adalah ia sangat mendukung hubungan Scott dengan Kira. Ia yakin itulah yang terbaik untuk semuanya, bahkan ia yakin Allison juga akan berpikiran sama dengannya.

"Hey, Lydia. Senang melihatmu lagi." Seorang pria paruh baya, yang merupakan tuan rumah menyapa Lydia.

"Oh, tuan Argent. Senang juga melihatmu. Anda terlihat—segar." Lydia sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya ia agak terkejut dengan perubahan rupa pria di depannya.

"Apa kau terkejut dengan jambangku?" seperti bisa membaca pikiran, pertanyaan itu membuat Lydia sedikit membelalakkan mata.

"Owh, anda tampak—lebih berwibawa dengan itu. Haha." Ayolah, Lydia sangat berusaha menggembirakan hati ayah sahabat baiknya.

"Haha, kau tahu, sebenarnya kau mempunyai selera humor yang agak aneh." Ayah Allison balik sedikit menggoda gadis teman baik putrinya.

Acara peringatanpun dimulai dengan pidato singkat dari Christopher Argent. Semua yang menyimaknya tampak antusias mendengarkan. Tampak di tengah pidatonya Christopher menyeka air mata. Lydia, yang hatinya paling rapuh atas Allison saat itu, mengusapkan sarung tangan merah jambu berulang kali ke mata serta hidungnya.

Acara ditutup dengan 'tos' segelas jus jeruk oleh semua yang menghadiri pesta atas Allison Argent. Christopher tidak ingin mengambil resiko memberi anak di bawah umur minuman beralkohol, jadi ia berinisiatif membuat jus jeruk untuk mereka semua termasuk dirinya.

Acara peringatan selesai tidak sampai larut malam. Satu persatu para hadirin pesta berpamitan pada Christopher. Ia tampak sangat bersyukur anaknya mempunyai banyak teman baik yang sangat menyayanginya. Mungkin ia tidak pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya pindah ke Beacon Hills.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Lydia." Christopher menyampaikannya saat ia bersalaman dengan gadis itu.

"Tentu, paman." Lydia memeluk Christopher sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Setelah melambaikan tangan, Lydia berbalik menuju mobil hitam mengkilapnya. Dengan halus ia menyalakan mesin, mulai berkendara dengan ringan menyusuri jalanan. Ia menyenandungkan lagi lagu kerinduan yang sama dengan yang disenandungkannya di kamar sebelum ia berangkat ke kediaman Argent. Ia bersenandung pelan selama perjalanan pulang.

 **-0O0-**

 _CUP_

"Bangun, sayang. Pagi sudah datang." Samar-samar Lydia mendengar suara lembut sang mama yang membangkitkannya menuju alam sadar.

"Ngh." Lydia hanya mendesah. Sejak kecil dan sampai sekarang mama selalu membangunkan Lydia di pagi hari dengan kecupan hangat bak mentari pagi.

Sinar matahari pagi yang menyehatkan segera menerobos masuk dan menyinggung nakal wajah mengantuk Lydia tatkala mama membuka tirai sutra bermotif bunga sakura di jendela kamar beraksen Inggris kuno.

"Mama sudah menyiapkan krisan dan mawar putih untuk kau bawa ke makam Allison." Mama mengelus rambut Lydia yang masih berantakan dan menunjuk ke arah meja dekat jendela di mana bunga putih bersih itu terpampang.

"Makasih, mama." Lydia mencium pipi mamanya seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur paling nyamannya menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Lydia memakai gaun putih dengan renda merah muda yang tidak mencolok. Ia menata rambur, berias secukupnya dan mengenakan topi dengan hiasan pita kecil yang tampak serasi dengan gaun yang dikenakannya.

Ia lalu membuka laci yang ada di meja riasnya, mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini benar-benar sangat dirimu, Allison." Lydia menimang-nimang sebuah anak panah hitam. Anak panah itu adalah pemberian Allison saat acara _thanksgiving_. Ia tersenyum geli saat ia ingat telah memberi Allison sebuah boneka kelinci mungil sebagai hadiah balasan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku membelikanmu sebuah anak panah, Allison." Lydia berkata lirih seperti berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Lydia meraih bunga yang telah disediakan sang mama. Ia bergegas ke garasi untuk mengendarai mobil setelah berpamitan dengan mama.

Mungkin karena melihat kecantikan bunga yang ia bawa, Lydia merasa hatinya lebih tenang daripada semalam. Ia berkendara dengan santai dan tenang menyusuri jalan. Dengan niatan membelikan Allison sebuah anak panah, ia memarkir mobilnya di depan toko alat-alat perburuan. Setelah memilih sebuah anak panah paling cantik di toko tersebut, Lydia bergegas menuju makam dengan meninggalkan pemilik toko yang terpesona dengan kecantikan wajah Lydia.

Area pemakaman tampak sepi. Lydia memarkir mobilnya di luar pemakaman. Dengan anggun ia berjalan menyusuri tanah di mana berbaring jasad-jasad tak bernyawa. Ia melewati makam-makam hingga akhirnya tiba di sebuah makam berhiaskan patung bunda maria yang tampak meneduhi makam di bawahya.

Lydia berhenti dan menaruh bunga dan anak panah yang ia dekap di depan nisan bertuliskan Allison Argent.

"Hai, sahabat. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Lydia berbicara seolah-olah ada orang di depannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Sebuah suara sangat mengagetkan Lydia hingga ia hampir terjatuh.

"Scott!" pekik Lydia.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Kini suara Stiles ikut menimpali.

"Oh, God! Kalian berdua—" Lydia masih tampak syok dengan kedatangan Scott dan Stiles yang tiba-tiba.

"Mari kita berdoa bersama untuk Allison." Scott berkata sambil menaruh bunga yang ia bawa di samping bunga dari Lydia.

"Yup. Aku yakin Allison sekarang sedang tersenyum melihat kita di langit sana." Stiles juga mengikuti Scott menaruh bunganya.

Scott, Lydia dan Stiles dengan khusyu' memanjatkan doa di depan makam Allison. Tampak makam Allison lebih segar dari biasanya dengan bunga-bunga Indah dari para sahabatnya.

 **-END-**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yay! Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic kedua dalam _challenge_ ini. Fanfic ini kupersembahkan untuk Allison Argent dan sekalian buat meramaikan fandom Teenwolf juga.


End file.
